1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool and a method of using the same to pull wire in a location remote from a user.
2. Related Art
Many workers involved in the new construction, renovation, repair or maintenance industries must routinely pull wire or cable through, over or around various structural elements such as framing, floor joists, trusses, etc. Because such structural members are often located above areas which are readily accessible to workers, such as ceilings, floor joists and trusses, the worker pulling the wire must generally use a ladder to access the area in which the wire is to be pulled. For instance, when pulling wire or cable through a series of floor joists, a worker must place a ladder under the first joist, climb the ladder to pull the wire over or through the joist, then dismount from the ladder, reposition the ladder, and repeat the process for each successive joist.
Such an exercise is very time consuming and requires considerable human labor hours as well as expensive ladders or other elevating equipment which must not only be transported to and from the work site but back and forth while performing the wire pulling. When a ladder must be used, ladders of several sizes may be required due to variations in ceiling heights or roof lines. At times, the terrain under which wire must be pulled is so varied that a ladder will not work and alternate elevating equipment must be used, such as scaffolding. Of course, installing and utilizing scaffolding requires significant labor hours and material expense. Sometimes the height and size of the room in which the wire is to be pulled can require even more expensive elevating equipment, such as mobile scissors jacks.
Traditional methods of pulling wire are also dangerous, in that a ladder is typically mounted and dismounted many times over the course of a job. Falls from ladders or other elevated structures represent a substantial percentage of on-the-job injuries. Using a ladder can add considerably to the potential for on-the-job injuries suffered by workers pulling wire, as well as added danger to other workers performing tasks below or beneath the ladder.